Scooby-Doo: Graduation suprise
by Manga154
Summary: Shaggy remembers his time as a teacher at Ghoul School, and realizes his student would be graduating (with the exception of one) that year. Shaggy and Scooby make plans to go visit without the gang. (Dont own Scooby-Doo or anything this may crossover with.)(Rated for possibilitys of my twisted mind)
1. Chapter 1

Scooby-Doo: Graduation surprise!

Sum: Shaggy remembers his time as a teacher at Ghoul School, and realizes his student would be graduating (with the exception of one) that year. Shaggy and Scooby make plans to go visit without the gang.

Shaggy scratched his head as he drove through the backroads of Louisiana, his headlights pushing through night and fog. He, for one reason or another, still couldn't figure out why he had forgotten about his girls. He had been their teacher, he shouldn't of forgotten them! Even if it scared him to near death the girls had each bore a hole into his heart like Scooby had as a pup, or the rest of the gang after going on so many crazy trips around the world.

Scooby was dazing in the front seat with him, his head swaying with the bumps in the road. "rw re rere ret?(Are we there yet?)" "No Scooby, old buddy, old pal." Scooby nodded his head before jumping into the back seat to search for Scooby-Snacks.

Shaggy looked at his watch, a parting gift from his mother, and saw it was near dawn. "We should hear Calloway's trumpet soon though." Shaggy absently said aloud, "Probably that dumb bird to..." "Ra! Rum rird!"

Letting out a sigh Shaggy absently noticed the sign for Calloway, but the bright red and white sheet metal sign attached to it made him stop. It read:

CALLOWAY MILITARY ACADEMY FOR SALE  
Call: 564-4902

"Well that's new... I wonder..." Shaggy reached into the glove box and pulled out his Cell, something he bought while in Japan, and dialed the number on the sign.

"Hello, you've reached USA Land And Lakes, how may I help you today?"  
'Thank god it's a person.'  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, um sorry about that."  
"It's ok sir, was there something I can help you with?"  
"Yeah, I would like to ask about a bit of land you have for sale."  
"Which area sir?"  
"Calloway Military Academy."  
(Silence on the other end)  
"Hello, are you still there Miss?"  
"I'm sorry but I need to direct this call to my Boss, would you hold for one moment?"  
-pulls to the side of the road and puts it in park-  
"Sure, I can wait."  
"Thank you sir."  
(Elevator Music)

"Raggy, Rhat rw ru roing?" Scooby asked as he looked over the seat. "Nothing Scoobs' just checking something out."

(Elevator music stops)  
"Hello?"  
"Yeah, hello, I was, like, sent to you about a property down in Louisiana."  
"Aw, yes. Which would that be?"  
"Calloway Military Academy."  
"What would you like to know?"  
"I don't see a price listing anywhere, I called to ask how much it was."  
"How much do you have on you?"  
"Ummm," Shaggy checked his pockets, "About $64 why?"  
"Will you be available later this afternoon?"  
"Yeah I think?"  
"Congratulations, you can have the place, we'll just have to get some papers sighed..."  
"Hold up, what's up?"  
(Silence) "Due to other Schools in the area..."  
"I understand."  
(Silence)  
"So around lunch?"  
(Silence) "That'll work. Your name sir?"  
"Norville Rogers, but most call me Shaggy."  
"Ok I will be sing you tomorrow Mr. Rogers."

As the call ended Scooby looked a Shaggy, clearly confused. "Like, alls good Scooby. Just, like, had an idea that's all." "Ro.K." with that Scooby dived back to his search of Scooby-Snacks.

-Five minutes later-

Shaggy stopped his Van for a second time and got out. He had reached his destination, 'The Grimwood Finishing School for Girls', and he though he would never feel happy to see the sign, or the old mansion, or the charging horse sized Dragon...

Wait...

Charging Dragon... Horse size...  
"Matches!" "Raches!" Shaggy and Scooby called out making the Dragon slow to a slower speed (A jog?).

The Dragon stopped in front of the two, giving both a sniff before wrapping it's tail around them each once in a sort of hug. "It's good to see you Matches, you sure did grow!" Matches gave something like a 'purr' to acknowledge the complement, "But, like, were is everyone?"

No sooner did those words leave his mouth a voice called out from across the drawbridge, "Matches, where are you? We need to start breakfa..." Mis. Grimwood looked out the front door as she called, but stopped when she saw Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, hay Mis. G..." Shaggy called out while scratching the back of his head. "Mr. Rogers, Mr. Doo, it's so good to see you! How have you been?" Shaggy smiled lightly, "We've been, like, good so far, just been traveling since Mystery Inc. Broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear the Mr. Rogers, the girls loved to read about your adventure," Mis. Grimwood tapped her chin, momentarily lost in thought, "But I'm happy your here, I need to talk about your last time employed here." Shaggy scratched his arm and gave a frown, "Yeah, like, I'm sorry I bailed after the first semester."

Mis. Grimwood gave Shaggy a look before letting out a laugh(Happy cackle). "Oh no Mr. Rogers, it seems there is a misunderstanding." "Like, what?" "Ra, Rhat?" "You see , the school only makes semester contracts."

"Uh..." was Scooby and Shaggy's reply as they staired at the HeadMistress dumbfounded. "So your, like, not mad we took off so fast?" Shaggy regained his ability to talk asked. "Hevens no, I will say I was surprised you left without pay. Most normal people I've hired only stayed long enough to be paid, while hiding in there room for most teaching lessions!"

"Oh..." Shaggy found himself at a loss of words. He hadn't even bothered to read the contract, mostly just skimming it and applying when he saw free food had been offered. "I probably should of, like, read the contract..." "Maybe next time you should, but that is neather here nor there, while I'm glad to see you're doing well I must ask what are you doing here?"

"I, like, remembered most the girls would be graduating this year, and well I thought I should come and wish them luck..." Shaggy grew more nervice as he explained, Mis.G was giving him this look that make it seem asif he was an ant before Lady Liberty, and his soul was being judged.

Her look soon changed and she clapped her hands together, "Splended! The girls will be so happy to see you again! But I am afraid none of the girls will be graduating this year."

Shaggy and Scooby looked at Mis.G as if she had a second head, (She probably did at one point or another) "Like, what?" "Ra, Rike Rut?"

(A.N.)

OK one plot bunny down, three hundred and eighty seven to go...  
Now get back to work!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

S.D:G.S #2

Scooby-Doo: Graduation surprise!

Recap:  
The girls will be so happy to see you again! But I am afraid none of the girls will be graduating this year."  
"Like, what?" "Ra, Rike Rut?"

(ON WORD NOW!)  
(STORY START)

Shaggy looked at Mis. Grimwood in confusion, he was sure he had the year right, but with how he forgot about the girls all together for the past year or so he may of screwed the time up. "You see Mr. Rogers, here at Grimwoods we hold an extra year when compared to other schools, that and the girls held themselves back a year so they wouldn't leave Tanis behind." Shaggy nodded his head before thinking over what he was told, "But isn't she, like, a few years younger then the rest?" "Why yes, but she has been able to advance in her studies, and with the others holding back a year they will fall into the same classes."

Shaggy nodded his head, now fully understanding the situation at hand. "So, like, hows finding teachers this time around?" Shaggy asked, trying to start off another conversation. Mis. Grimwood smiled sadly for a moment before returning to normal, "I'm afraid that many of the teachers can't even last a semester, they rather give up and run then push through." Shaggy nodded his head, running away used to be his and Scooby's thing, but now it seemed to be a country standard. "You wouldn't be offering would you Mr. Roggers?" Mis. Grimwood asked.

Scooby stuck his head out from behind the Mystery Machine, where he and Matches were eating Scooby Snacks, when he heard Mis. Grimwood's question. Shaggy turned his head to look at Scooby, who just shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. "Uh, Sure. I guess... If you really need me...?"

Mis. Grimwood's face lit, and a wide smile spread across her face. "Oh how splendid! We will need to go over your contract at once!" Mis. Grimwood spun around and walked towards the boarding school. "Come along Matches! We still need breakfast, and we need to get the girls!"

Matches galloped across the yard, over the drawbridge, and into the boarding school to do his tasks of a heating unit. Scooby trotted up to Shaggy, nudged his hand, and was rewarded with a scratching behind the ears. "Raggy?" Scooby asked, concerned for his friend/owner's well being. Shaggy looked down at Scooby, a small grin forming before he responds.

"Old buddy, old pal, I think it won't be so bad this time..." Shaggy began to say but a howl cut him off "...or maybe not..." a loud crash came through the open door of the boarding School, fallowed by an assortment of yelling. "...At least we know who were dealing with, Right ?"

Scooby looked towards the School, the back at his Friend. "I mean it's nothing new, right Scooby?" "Reah, Right!" Scooby answered before moving behind Shaggy, "Ru rist." he offered. "Like thanks Scooby."

Shaggy make his way across the drawbridge and through the open door, trying to shake the feeling that he would never be able to return to a normal life.


	3. Chapter 3

S.D.:G.S #3

Sibella sat in her room, her fangs absently protruding and retracting to an unheard beat. She found herself doing this, getting lost in through, becoming more and more common over the years. Her hunger was growing, much earlier then expected, and her father refused to let her feed from animals or donated blood packs Mrs. g provided; something about how such an act would ruin HIS 'honor'.

Everyone was just now waking, probably preparing for breakfast, but the idea of actually eating food seemed to disgust her now. "Just another side effect of being half born..." she absently mumbled as she remembered the conversation she had with her father.

-  
Flash-back

Sibella glared at her father, wishing she inherited her (from her mother's side) grandfather's paralyzing glare. "Dad!" she half yelled/growled, "Why are you being so difficult Sibella? You can not be feeling the hunger, it's impossible." She continued to glare at her father, Dracula.

"You're not me! You don't know what I'm feeling!" It came out more of a growl then a yell, but it did it's job in forcing Dracula to look at her. "That may be true, but it is still an impossibility for you to feel hunger. Half bloods don't feel hunger until near twenties, and that would only be possible if it was a son." Sibella growled, "Is that what this is about! Me not being a son!" Dracula took a step back at the venom in his daughter's voice. "I have never said that Siba..."

He wasn't given a chance to finish as a pillow slammed into his face, making him stumble a step back. "You always do! Every time it's ether you wanting a son, or having turned mom before I was born!" The door slammed shut in Dracula's face, and he would have busted it down but being full blooded he couldn't enter the room.

Letting out a growl much like that of his daughter, Dracula slammed his fist into the obsidian stone wall, cracking it. "If that's how you want to be then fine, you can feed, but not by those filthy animals, nor will you take those packs your Headmistress gives! You want to feed you will take it like your ancestors, from the source!" Finishing his spew Dracula stomped down the hall, muttering about American vegetarian Vampires, and their being a sparkling insult to their kind.

-  
Flash-back end

Sibella groaned aloud, wishing she hadn't even brought the subject up. Her father's band on packed/animal blood was, to her, law thanks the the subconscious control being family head gave him. There hadn't been a human anywhere near the School since the Calloway Academy shut down. There was a better chance of her father donating blood then a human appearing anywhere near the school.

Sibella held her head in her hands, trying to ignore the little voice that called for blood. It was more of an annoyance then anything, but it seemed to get louder every few days. Sibella absently noted she could hear the other girls waking up. The humming of electricity from Elsa's alarm clock had started, and the bang from Winnie alarm clock hitting the wall was enough to know she was getting up. Setting up from her desk Sibella moved and stood by her door, waiting for Winnie to open her door so she could cut in front of her.

The two girls were no longer at each others throats, but simple kept their little 'game' going simply to fight off the boredom that's been filling their life's ever so increasingly over the years.

"Vamp." Winnie grunted as she opened her door to the smiling Sibella. "Fur Coat." she returned the greeting before grabbing her arm and pulled her towards the stairs. "Hay! Let go! I need to finish getting dressed!" Winnie yelled and demanded, trying to free her hand from Sibella's grasp as she lunged for her shirt and braw that hung on the other side of the door knob.

"No, you should of thought of that before opening the door."

This was another quirk in their strange relationship. While most of the other girls were self-conscious about themselves, Winnie and Sibella seemed to find enjoyment in openly flaunting themselves at each other. Winnie would always start it off in the mornings, and Sibella would only react in the evenings. Though Sibella did change tactics every not and then such as now.

"Let me get my shirt at least!" Winnie growled, in a mix of playfulness anger, and Sibella stopped pulling near the top of the stairs, as if it ponder the request. "Nope." she responded while making the 'P' pop with her lips. Causing Winnie to growl in annoyance. Sibella started to pull Winnie towards the stairs but was unprepared when Winnie ran forward, braced her legs against the edge of the top step and pushed off. Sibella was pulled along and down the stairs, never letting go, and both became a tangled mess as they rolled down the Grand Staircase.

When they finally reached the ground floor they met the hard wood with a loud "Thud".


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything!

S.D.:G.S. 4

Vary short, it's just Winnie's morning waking up.

(Story Start)

Her hairs were raised, but she didn't move. Something had changed last night, something really big for such a small change. 'I'm missing something...?' Winnie thought as mentally went over herself, twitching every so often to make sure it wasn't soreness from the activities she participated in yesterday.

'Thats it!' She exclaimed in her head, 'The Last Change happened!' Slowly Winnie rolled over onto her back and began to check herself. 'Furs receding,' she thought as she ran her hands over her sides, feeling her once thick coat of fur now a bit of peach fuzz here and there. Tracing a finger around one of the small scars she gained over the summers, she duly noted her nails were still long but not nearly as sharp as they had been.

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP" interrupted her exploration of herself and broke her train of thought. Snapping up right Winnie grabbed the still buzzing alarm and hurled it across the room into the wall releasing a dull 'Thunk' as it hit, and another as it bounced to the floor. Getting off her bed Winnie glared at the alarm clock before reaching down for the night pants she had kicked off sometime earlier in the night, and noticed her toes were no longer sharped nailed and resembled a much more human shape.

Walking towards the mirror Winnie examined herself in full. The Last Change was nearly complete, maybe a day or two and it would be done. With one final look over Winnie noticed her tail, or lack of, and felt a ghost of a smile; she honestly hated having a tail, it always wanted to wag around and made her ass hurt after it hit there so many times a day.

Taking a sniff she smelled her... Friend... More then that?... Outside her door. A small grin came across her face, 'I'll tell her today.' Winnie promised herself as she reached to open the door.

"Vamp." She called her as she looked her over, silently enjoying the view. "Fur coat." Sibella replied with a light grin. Winnie could barely suppress the desire to pull the young Vampire into her room as she saw a fang slip from beneath her lips. It was by pure luck that Sibella had already grabbed Winnie and had her back to her, for she completely missed the flash of lust behind Winnie's eyes, or her licking her lips as she looked over the Vampire's backside.

"Hey!" Winnie called as Sibella's tugging on her arm snapped her from her daydreams of nightly activities. "Let go! I need to finish getting dressed!" Winnie growled, trying to suppress her instincts that yelled at her to kill or dominate the Vampire before her. Attempting to lunge back into her room and out of the Vampire's grasp.

"No, you should have thought of that before opening the door." Heat washed through Winnie, she enjoyed it when Sibella tried to play dominance. "Let me get my shirt at least." Winnie growled lightly, silently hating herself for feeling the need to submit. "Nope." Sibella countered with popping her lips for the P. Winnie growled in annoyance, thinking of all the things she would like to use those lips for.

Sibella began to pull again, though Winnie didn't put up any resistance as she was to preoccupied with her line of thoughts. A devious plan crossed Winnie's mind as they neared the stairs, and decided she would be putting Sibella's lips to use. Jumping past Sibella, who was still clinging to her wrist with her iron grip, Winnie planted her feet on the edge and used her superior leg muscles pushed off down the stairs, dragging Sibella with her through the air.

Turning herself midway down Winnie pulled Sibella into her and wrapped her arms around her. Having jumped down the stairs before Winnie knew when she would hit the ground and let a grin show for a moment before covering Sibella's lips with her own, just a half second before hitting the floor. The brief flash of pain was numbed by the pleasure she was getting from the lip lock, and that normally Sibella would be up on her feet yelling at her for being stupid.

Winnie felt something cut her lower lip, but the pleasure numbed her brain enough to not care, even after the second cut on the other side of her lower lip formed and Sibella began to suck. A muffled moan escaped her throat and into Sibella's own, the feeling was pure bliss. Somewhere in her thick skull Winnie knew this was wrong, her feelings and letting Sibella feed off her, but they needed this, She needed this.

The two stayed like that, Sibella feeding and Winnie enjoying the pleasurable haze the act created. Something walked by them, not paying them any attention so Winnie gave it no mind. Nothing matter but right then, right there.

"Well now girls," A voice began, breaking the girls from their trance like state. "While I have nothing against your decisions I do ask you to find a more privet place to partake in such actions." Sibella's fangs retracted, letting Winnie's werewolf powers heal the puncture wounds, leaving behind two small scars.  
-POV end-same ending as other chapter-

/Note: So this is it for chapter 4, but I have a gift for you readers and it is this!  
／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ヽ  
じしf,)ノ  
Yaaay Kitty!


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Own!

S.D.:G.S. 5

(Last time)  
Sibella started to pull Winnie towards the stairs but was unprepared when Winnie ran forward, braced her legs against the edge of the top step and pushed off. Sibella was pulled along and down the stairs, never letting go, and both became a tangled mess as they rolled down the Grand Staircase.  
When they finally reached the ground floor they met the hard wood with a loud "Thud".

(Story Start)

Shaggy entered the Boarding School that Mis. G had already stepped into, but nearly fell over the shorter woman while his eyes adjusted from the bright early morning sun, to the dim relaxed lighting of the foyer. Before he could say anything Mis. G raised a hand to cover her mouth as a sound of surprise escaped it. Looking over Mis. G Shaggy saw what stopped her and felt his jaw drop and cheeks flare red. (Scooby bumped into Shaggy, fell into the moat, and is currently swimming away from the Piranhas)

Before them was Winnie and Sibella, tangled up in a mesh of limbs. The two were lip locked, their eyes locked on each other, and didn't seem to be in any hurry to move. Nor did they seem to notice Matches walk by them towards the kitchen, or even Shaggy and Mis. Grimwood standing in the door way.

"Well now girls," Mis. G began, breaking the girls from their trance like state. "While I have nothing against your decisions I do ask you to find a more privet place to partake in such actions." The two girls sprung apart like coiled springs releasing and shot to their feet, just taking notice of Mis. Grimwood and the person behind her.

Shaggy had looked away after realizing what had been going on in front of him. He had not survived camping out in a van with two women without learning when to not stare; a wave of pity couldn't be suppressed for Fred, he was a slow learner and had been left outside alone to sleep on more then one occasion. "Shaggy?!" The two young woman seemed to forget their "suggestive" position earlier and tackled him to the ground, or tried to.

Even with not looking at the girls Shaggy had himself set on his feet, stance solid incase he had to run from an angry Vampire/Werewolf couple, and wasn't nocked back more then a step. The two girls enveloped him in a hug, causing Shaggy's cheeks to brighten, he, and possibly Mis. G (depending on the cackle she was trying to suppress) seemed to be the only two her realized the girl's state of dress. The lack of certain clothing was at the top, and the state of the pieces the had on seemed to be close to falling off.

"H...Hello girls." Shaggy mumbled/stuttered, still looking anywhere but at the girls. 'I haven't stuttered in years!' He though as he tried to ignore to bare, rather large pares of breasts who's owners seemed compelled to crush him to death with. Sending a pleading look to Mis. Grimwood he was met with only a mischievous glint in her eyes as she turned and walked to the kitchen.

"Like, Um, can you let go of me Girls?" Shaggy still looked away from them, trying to think of anything to keep the blood in his brain. Winnie grinned into his chest, feeling his heart speed up. "What's the matter Coach? Didn't you miss us?" Sibella nodded along, her ears picking up the sound of his blood rushing through him put her in a daze. "I would miss you more if you had more cloths on." Shaggy stated, his head turned back almost painfully to look out the open door in hopes of a distraction.

Winnie and Sibella blinked once, twice, three times before taking a step back, looking them selfs up and down before looking at each other's state of dress. Sibella had been in a light purple tank top with red lining with matching panties, but a quick look up the stairs showed the shirt ripped and stuck on an out nail. Winnie looked at herself, her shirt was up stairs on her door with her bra, her sweat's waist band was torn so they hung off her hips exposing her black thong and the top of a patch of red hair. Both girls had worn less and saw nothing wrong until it dawned on them who they had been hugging, 'Coach, Shaggy, not female, male...' Both girls thought the gears slowly turning as they looked up at Shaggy who had yet to look at them '...Hanson/hot male...' Sibella and Winnie though respectively.

It finally dawned on them that they were no longer with only females, that they had/are exposing them selfs to the only man they respected. Their faces burned brighter then Shaggy's own as they tried to cover them selfs in an attempt to fight off the heat in their cheeks. Sibella quickly turned and walked back up the stairs to her room, Shaggy watching from the corner of his eye. Winnie only seemed to make it worse as her still sharp-ish nails split the last strings holding her pant's waist together and they dropped around her ankles.

Winnie didn't even stop it pick them up, the just took off up the stairs away from Shaggy. And like he had done with Sibella he watched her go. 'Where'd her tail go?' Shaggy though before shaking his head to clear away the thought, and subconsciously storing the past 6-8 minutes way in his mind before heading to the kitchen.

I will say I'm sorry for not updating. Holidays are a pain with my family but I really wouldn't have it any other way. I would also like to blame School reports and the Due Dates teachers give. But my Procrastination is really at blame.

Between the time I upload this chapter I will try to have the next chapter at 73% done.


End file.
